drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Heather
Heather is a timid Raposa, her most notable feature being the left half of her face is covered in Shadow. She is also unable to speak when found, and for a while thereafter. She was held captive by Frostwind in Drawn to Life, and controlled by Wilfre in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. She was taught to speak by Crazy Barks. Personality Heather is a shy Raposa and doesn't talk very much. This may have been because of her bad experience in Real life when Mike fell into a coma. She tends to hide where people cant see her and never socializes. Appearance Heather's most distinguishing feature is the shadow taking up half of her face, this possibly being a representation of her bandages in Real Life. This is also thought to be a reference to the Norse Goddess of death and ice, Hel. She is originally blonde, wears a green dress and is slightly smaller than the other main Raposa. This may be because in Real Life, she is Mike's older sister. Drawn to life In the original Frostwind kidnapped Heather and locked her in a shadow cage. Later he attacked the village causing The Hero to be forced to fight it. He rescued Heather who was bought back to the village. Due to her large attraction to Jowee The Mayor placed her under his watch because he had low trust in her. At the end of the game Crazy Barks teaches her to talk like him. Drawn to life: The Next Chapter (Ds) Heather begins the game having a nightmare of Wilfre returning and draining the color from the village. She ran to where it took place in order to prevent it from becoming a reality. Her pendant is seen to be used by her when she gets to the nearest hill. As she opens a treasure chest which was at the scene Wilfre uses his scepter to possess her causing him to complete his ambishion. Heather's Pendant is however left behind and Jowee takes it. Aboard The Turtle Rock it is revealed that the pendant can lead the Raposa to locations they don't know. The crew use it in order to sail to new villages and restore colour. Real Life At the end of The Next Chapter it reveals that The Raposa were just a dream from Mike and if he woke up the world would be destroyed. Wilfre tried to prevent this by draining all the color until The Hero stopped him and the world ended. It shows Real Life with Mike where Heather is a primary figure. She was Mike's older sister who went to a fair with her family and on the way home the car crashed and their parents died while Mike fell into a coma. Heather prayed to god for Mike to awaken who did in the end. The two are seen hugging as they are watched by Mari and Jowee dolls they won at the festival. Relationships The Hero The Hero frees her from Frostwind. Jowee Jowee was assigned to watch over Heather after the Mayor's observation of her instant attachment to him. Mayor Welcomed her into the village, assigned Jowee to watch over her Crazy Barks He got Heather to speak, though in his own weird way first. He can be seen with her in the Wii version of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Mike At the end of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, it is revealed that in Real Life, Heather is Mike's older sister. Frostwind Frostwind was Heather's assigned guard by Wilfre. Trivia * When Heather looks to the right of the screen, it shows her right side so it should not show the black side of her head, yet it still does. In The Next Chapter, this is corrected. * It is believed that Heather might be designed after the Norse goddess Hel, as she also has a face that is half black, and is rescued in the snow world, representing her powers of ice. The boss, Frostwind is thought to represent Jörmungandr, an offspring of Loki, as Hel is also an Offspring. * Throughout the next chapter Wilfre will sometimes show Heather who states "Kemi Kewa" which is an anigram for "Wake Mike" 25uij2h.jpg.png Fullheather.png Heather Wii.JPG|Heather in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Heather 2.jpg *During the events of the first game Heather is one of the only main characters to move around the village *It is unknown whether Heather dies in the next chapter along with the other Raposa due to the fact she was in both real life and the coma. They may have or not have been the same person. Category:Characters Category:Shadow Category:Raposa Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Reccuring Characters